


I Can't Stay Away (Age Of Ultron)

by MisangleTylier87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Love Confessions, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Multi, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Original Character Death(s), Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Scott is a Good Friend, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisangleTylier87/pseuds/MisangleTylier87
Summary: Carter Stewart, 21, Sassy, Smart Ass, Hacker. Also Clint's wife Laura's adopted, sister.And it all changes, when she meets a blonde speedster. Pietro Maximoff.I don't own any of the characters of marvel. Just Carter Stewart.





	1. Where It All Started

  
It all started with one call.  
I was sitting on my black leather couch, playing Halo 4 on my Xbox one. My phone started to buzz next to me. I looked at the caller ID to see Laura's name.

"Hello, Sweet cheeks. What's up?" I asked. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Is it Clint? Is he back? IS HE?" I begged through the phone. I could hear her chuckling at me being impatient.

"Well, if you would've let me finish my sentence. Yes, he just called saying he will be here any moment. But-"

"Okay," I interrupted again. "I'll be over in ten minutes...or less, bye." I hung up the phone and jumped off the couch and sprinted towards my bedroom to change.

  
I changed into a black tank top with a red leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. And to top it off, I paired it with my caramel brown combat boots.

As I rushed out the door, I put my long, ginger hair into a messy bun.

  
It only took five minutes to get to Clint's house. Maybe that's because I might have sped. But seriously, this place is like a ghost town sometimes. As soon as I got there I was to thrilled that Clint was back. I didn't notice as I bolted up the steps, that I was face first in a hard muscler chest. I looked up to the man and mumbled a quick, "Sorry," and ran inside. "Who was that guy?" I thought as I walked into the hallway next to the living room. I stopped right next to the door frame, just so I could sneak a peek first.

  
Clint was standing with his arm around Laura's shoulders, the kids hugging his legs. I decided then would be as good a time as any to make myself known. "Hey, there Katniss! Welcome home!" I exclaimed, making my way into the living room. He looked up from the kids. "Carter...What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Laura called," I beamed. "I've missed you," I say closing the gap between us with a tight embrace. "Not as much as I missed you, Ging," he said as he grinned and laughed.

"Really, Ging? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?" He took a moment to think about it before a big grin spread across his lips. "Well, I could always call you Ginger Snap!" He replied. I shook my head, "And that's what I get for asking." I giggled.

"Is she another one of your kids we didn't know about?" I turned to see who spoke. A man, an older gentleman, he had some farcical hair. His eyes where narrowed as he looked at me. "Umm," I turned to Clint to see if it was okay to say. He gave me a nod to go on.

  
"I'm Laura's sister. Who are you?" He looked a little taken aback by this.


	2. Family & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter meets the Team.

"Tony Stark!" He stated with pride. "Carter Stewart, nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. "And who are all the rest of you?" I asked, as I looked at the other two males in the room besides Clint. "Here, let me help with that," came a woman's voice I knew all too well. "Nat?" I shouted, as I ran into her arms. "Oh my God! It's been soon long! Last time I saw you was when you taught me how to kick some ass."

  
"Language," Tony remarked sarcastically.

"What?" I asked in confusion. The tall, blonde guy standing next to him punched him and muttered, "Nothing," as Tony let out a hiss a pain.

"Would you like to meet the team?" Nat asked. "The team? Like the Avengers?" I asked. "Yes, that's Cap aka Steve Rogers," she said, as she pointed to the man who punched Tony a moment ago. I walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi, Ma'am." He said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said letting his hand go. And on to the next which was. "This is Bruce Banner." Nat said, with a shy but loving smile. Well that's new- I noted.

"Hi." He waved, with a small but noticeable smile. I watched as Nat smiled to herself, probably thinking no one noticed.

"Oh, So Tony's Iron man...Uh."

"What.?" Asked Tony.

  
"I...Nothing, Well I just thought you'd be...Taller." I said with a laugh. He put his hand over his heart, with a look of fake hurt. "Well, I never." He stated, which made the kids laugh. Causing everyone else to laugh with them. I look to Nat, "So the other guy was...Thor.?"

  
"Yes." She said, confirming my suspicion.


	3. It Was His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary for this Chapter.

"So where'd he go.? And what's going on.?" I glanced sideways at Clint for answers. "That's none of your concern kid. This is for grown-ups only." Tony remarked. "I'm 21 year's old. Not a kid. So what is it, what's wrong.?" I had a dreadful feeling, in the pit of my stomach. That I wouldn't like the answer.

  
"Carter, look it..." Clint had this unpleasant look on his face. And in one fast gesture, he stook out his left arm. And pointed a finger at Tony. "It was all his fault.!" he shouted. And, Oh my god. You should have seen the look on Tony's face.

  
Priceless.

  
"Was not.!" he yelled back.

"Kind of was.." Bruce said. "What do you mean, kind of..?" Asked Steve. "It wasn't me, it was that little witch. And her mind tricks." Tony argued. I shouldn't have asked. I could have just-- No, no I won't. Not on them. Besides it's rude, and then what would they think of me then.?

  
"What little witch.? And can someone please explain what's going on.?" I asked. Tired of their petty fighting. "The Maximoff twins. One of them does this weird mind tricks. That messed with some of are heads. And the other one is fast." Tony explained.

  
"And, what else.?"

  
  
The next few hours, they set me down. And told me everything about the twins and Ultron. "So, what are we gonna do to stop them.?" I boasted. "You.? Nothing. Your staying here, where it's safe." Clint stated. "But...I can help, Nat taught me how to fight and you taught me how to shoot a bow & arrow. I can help. Clint, please.?!" I begged him. Clint crossed his arms in front of his chest.

  
"No." He said firmly.

  
"But-"

"I said No, we're the Avengers. This is are job, Not yours. We do this to protect you and the rest of the world. So just drop it, Carter."

  
"Fine, I'll drop it. I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back later." I mumbled. I was about to leave, when Laura grabbed my arm. "You know he's just looking out for you." Laura whispered. "I know," I muttered "That's what makes it so hard to be mad at him." She giggled, thinking this was funny.

As I started my 'walk' I headed into the woods near Clint's barn. I know that they parked the quinjet out here somewhere. I just need to find it. Walking about a mile or less into the woods before I finally found it. "Okay, time to get down to business." I run up to the side of the quinjet, and reached into my pocket. And pulled out one of my trackers sticking it to the side of the jet. Now that, that's done I guess I should head back now.

After "My walk" I went back to the house. By time I got back it was already dark. So I decided to sneak in trying to be quiet as possible. I tiptoed my way through the front door and into the living room to grab my bag. So far the close was clear, some of the lights were already off. So I assumed that meant everybody had went to bed. That was until I heard someone clear their throat. I look towards the kitchen to see everyone staring at me. Plus some new guy with an eye patch.

  
"Shit." I mumbled to myself.


	4. What Tomorrow Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Chapter Summary.

  
"What was that.?" Tony questioned, with a grin. "Nothing, what's going on now.? And whose he.?" I asked, pointing to the guy with the eye patch. "The names Nick Fury, who are you.?" I narrowed my eyes at him before answering. "Carter Stewart, Clint's sister-in-law. But I think you already knew that, right.?" He nodded. "Right, So what's with the eye patch.?"

"CARTER.!" Clint simi shouted. Surprised that I Carter Stewart would say something like that. I mean come on. "What I do this time.?" I asked calmly. "It's fine Barton." Fury said in a calm tone. "Are you like their boss or something.?" I asked curiously. "Yes, little lady."

Perfect.!

  
"Can I ask you something.?" He was about to answer, when Clint so rudely interrupted. "The answers still No, Carter."

  
"Damn it, Clint." I whispered under my breath. "Well, I'm going to head out, where all of you can get some rest." Fury said as he took his leave. "Me too, it was nice meeting all of you." I said gabbing my bag. Laura came up and hugged me goodbye.

  
"You to kiddo." I heard Tony say as I exited the house.

  
As I was about to get into my car, Clint came up behind me. "Look Carter, I know you want to help but...it's to dangerous out there. And besides you haven't had enough training." I nodded my head in understanding. He was right, well as far as he knows that is. "You're right," I shook my head. "I don't know what I was thinking." I smiled to reassure him. I hug him one last time, as we say are goodbyes.

*The Next Morning*

An alarm went off indicating that the quinjet was on the move. I look to my clock that sat on my nightstand. Four O'clock.

I guess it's time. Opening up my tracking system, The Avengers location poped up. "Sokovia.." Never heard of the place.

  
Suit up time.

I head over to my closet and push the doors open, moving my clothes aside. I see the keypad to my so called "Secret Layer" Or that's what I like to call it. The doors slide open after I enter the code. Showing the stairs that descend into the layer slash basement. The lights switch on as I got down to the concrete floor.

  
"Shit, shit...that is really f-ing cold. I really should have the heat on down here.." Running over to my six foot glass case. My suit stood proudly in it, as it should.

  
"It's time." I say smiling to myself.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Summary this Chapter.

  
I slipped into my tight fitting black-cat suit, I model it after Nat's Black Widow outfit. But mine was a bit different, mine was fire and bulletproof. Also it came with a hooded mask attached to it. I had to go though many models of the suit to finally get it to mold right with my powers. Twelve models to be exact.

After suiting up, it was time to head to Sokovia. Teleporting just outside of the forest.

"Wow, nice view of the city from up here." I said to myself. Shit, I almost forgot to turn on my voice changer. I can't have anyone finding out it's me under this mask. I teleport again this time to almost get hit by a train. Which isn't even on the tracks, next thing I knew a blue blur grabs me by my waist. Moving me away from where the train was heading. Which was a brick wall. 'That must have been Pietro Maximoff.' I thought as he let me go and moved on to the next person. He moved more of the citizens out of the way. I decided it was about time I helped out, and moved into action and helped him move the rest of the citizens.

  
As I grabbed the last person, I moved him aside right as the train burst through the brick building. As it crashed through it a red mist formed around the train. Making the train make this terrible screeching noise as it dug into the ground. I look to the massive hole the train has made. Seeing the train has made a complete stop. I see a girl with long brown hair run off the train and over to pietro. That must be Wanda.

Next cap steps off the train and walked up to them. He said something to them, but I couldn't hear. I teleported behind a wall closer to them. Just in time to hear Wanda say, "And where do you think he gets that." Who are they talking about.? "Tony, Tony..?" Cap says through the mic. But received no answer. A moment later Cap walks off with the twins following behind him. Where are they going.? probably the Avengers Tower.

I teleported to New York just outside of the tower. What floor did Clint say it was.? Sixty-Seventh.? I know it has a six in it somewhere. When I finally found it, it turn out to be the sixty-eighth floor instead. I heard the voices of Tony and Bruce. They where in the lab, lot bigger then the one a had at home. But more importantly, what was Bruce and Tony on about.?

"I'm rebooting the upload." Tony says. That's when Cap and the twins showed up. Cap throws his shield towards Tony's Computers, Tony fired back with a blast. Sending Cap flying backwards and into a wall. At this Cap goes at Tony again, before being thrown though a glass wall. While Bruce grabbed the Maximoff girl. "Go ahead piss me off." Bruce growled. Wanda on the other hand used her powers, surging them backwards through her and into Bruce. Sending him flying across the room.

  
I look to the middle of the room to see what they're all fighting about, some sort of cradle. I was about to walk out of the shadows. When that man, Thor .? Yeah Thor. Appeared out of nowhere and jumps on top of it. Thor throws his hammer up. Attracting lighting before sending it to the Cradle.


End file.
